First Break Up
by Azula's Fiction
Summary: Jinora and Kai's first break up. Will they start a new relationship with each other or someone else? A Kainora FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't anything!**

**First Break Up**

It was a stormy night at The Southern Air Temple. Tenzin and the other Airbenders were in their room. Jinora and Kai were sitting in the dining room. Kai was leaning on a chair and stared at Jinora who was reading a book. ''This is such an amazing book! You should read this book to Kai.''Kai who woke up after Jinora said this said:''But you are also amazing, I had like to look at you.'' Kai then realized what he said and blushed like Jinora. She then put her book away and walked towards Kai and gave him a kiss on his cheek.''That's so sweet of you!'' Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.''You know, I am 15 and you are 14. Don't you think we should go a step higher?'''Jinora pulled him away and then started blushing.''I can't. I am too young for this.'' Kai then stood up and said:''You are 14! That's a great age for your first kiss. I have waited too long to kiss you!'' Suddenly they heard an angry voice of Tenzin.''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUDGE MY DAUGHTER TO KISS YOU!'' Jinora run towards her father who stood at the doorway.''Dad it's not what you think-YOU THINK I AM DUMB?! No dad he was just trying to say that we had to take a step higher because we have the age now.'' Tenzin was so furious that he could explode. Kai stood there nervously watching Tenzin and Jinora. He was finally able to speak and said:''Jinora and I arein love since I was 12 and she was 11 years old. I thought we finally have the age to kiss each other. Not on the cheek but on our lips. I am sorry Jinora.'' Jinora walked towards Kai when he was done talking and kissed his cheek. She forgot that her father stood there watching them.''Kai I am not ready for this. I love you but i can't kiss you on the lips.'' Kai's face became red. Not red from blushing but red he was angry.''Jinora how long do I have to wait for you?! I have waited 1 year that you could hug me more than 1 minute! I... I am breaking up with you!'' Jinora looked at Kai. It was like her world was gone. She forgot that her father stood next to her. She didn't saw the other Airnomads who came there because they heard loud voices of them(Mostly Tenzin). She run towards her room. She cried and cried. Everything they did together. The first time they met. Her first kiss on his cheek. Everything was gone. He broke up with her. She lay on her bed crying. That was the only thing she could do now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am not really good at writing FanFictions. This is my best work till now. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**The Worst Conversation Ever!**

Two weeks have past after Jinora and Kai's breakup. Everyone went to Republic City for some

training. In these two weeks Jinora was still mad at Kai. And Kai was mad at Jinora.

The last time they spoke to each other was at dinner last night. It wasn't a really good

conversation.

''Dad, why did ''he'' come to?'' Jinora was having dinner with her family and the other

Air Benders.''Because it's a training for everyone sweetie. Jinora if you are a true Air Nomad

then don't get mad at someone. I know it's a hard time for you but don't get mad for too

long.'' Fine.'' After some minutes Kai who was sitting at the other table with the other

Air benders came to sit next to Meelo.''Hey Meelo, when do you want to teach me

those techniques you read in ''her'' book?'' Well I was thinking maybe tomorrow morning?

Great. But I hope she doesn't come to.'' Jinora stood up and stared with an angry face to

Kai's shocked face.''Listen carefully, since our break up you didn't even say hello to me!

Why would I come to your stupid training?!'' Kai stood up to with an angry face. Everyone's

attention went to them.''Jinora when I said I wanted to kiss you I really meaned it! We know

each other about three years! You know a guy can never wait too long for his first kiss

with the girl he loves. I love your smile, your cute laugh. Everything! But you didn't even

kiss me for once on the lips and I- Kai please stop! I don't think we are made for each other.

I mean I love you too. But getting so obsessed about kissing. That's going too far! Goodbye Kai!"

Jinora walked away. She went to her room and opened her rooms door.

She runned to her bed. And then she fall on her bed. "This is the worst day ever! Why

is he so obsessed for a kiss?!" After crying a lot Jinora fell asleep.

The next day Jinora woke up earlier then normal. She was still angry at Kai. After changing

her clothes she went to The Meditation Room. She sat on a pillow and began meditating.

After a few minutes of meditating she heard some voices.''How much is the price?'' Jinora

knew that voice. It was Kai! She went behind the door of the room. Kai and some unknown

people walked in The Meditation Room.''So I was asking. How much is the price?.'' A guy

who was standing next to Kai said:''200 Yuan''. Next to that guy there was a beautiful girl who

took out a bottle from her bag.''Do you want this or not? This is the best you can get.'' Kai took

his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out 200 Yuan from. And gave it to the guy. The girl gave

him the bottle.''Now go all away quickly before someone sees you!'' They got away and Kai was

still in The Meditation Room. He looked around if someone was watching at him. Then he took a

sip of that bottle.''I have waited so long for you!'' Kai walked away. Jinora followed him. Kai stopped

at the door of his room. He opened the door and then closed it. Jinora sat at the front of his door

and listened what he did. Kai sat on his bed. He picked up his bottle and drank it all up. Jinora

could hear what he was doing.''What's in that bottle?''

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am not really good at writing FanFiction's. If I made mistakes can you please tell me. Oh yes this story takes

place 4 months before After All These Years. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
